


Coffee Shop

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel won't take the steps to make herself happy, Blaine and Kurt decide to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

The buzz of students surrounds us, local coffee shop is always packed. There is condensation forming on my bottle of water and my best friend Kurt, in his signature blue, striped, button up shirt, sips his mocha not grasping the reality of my latest issue. "Kurt, I don't think you understand. I'm the ultimate failure of a girl." He sits his cup back of the table, giving me a look with a raised eye brow. "My recent ex avoids me, I turned a gay guy back gay, and my other ex couldn't get out of Lima fast enough." I explain with a whine as I put my head in my hands. I felt Kurt's hand on my arm. "Do you know what that does to a girls' ego?" I ask, muffled by the table and my arms.

"Rachel, we are in a coffee shop and it is only 11:00 a.m. Don’t go dramatic on me yet.” I look up and give him my best Berry Glare before returning to the solace of my arms. “Especially when Blaine hasn't seen a glimpse of 'Rachel Berry Dramatics' yet." He jokes and even though his words didn't seem nice, they are very comforting. I groan, straighten up in my chair, giving Kurt a small, sad smile and a nod.

"Maybe I should do what Mercedes is doing, you know, be a Diva for a while." I suggest as I thought about it and Kurt mumbled something. "What?" I look at him, daring to say what I thought he said. I push my hair behind my ears.

He scrunches up his mouth and I narrow my sights. "Nothing.”

"What'd you say?" I asked again, feeling completely like a child but not really caring. I was starting to get annoyed that he wouldn't tell me. He mumbled a little louder but still no words could be made out. I reach over and take his coffee, holding it from his reach. I look towards the trash can, “Speak or the coffee gets it.”

His eyes widen and hand reaches, “I said, you already are a diva.” I give him his coffee, which he holds close. “Your reaction solidifies it.” I smile at him as he sticks his tongue out.

As we calm back down, Kurt gives me a serious look,“Have you ever thought about talking to Jesse again? Or sorting stuff out with Finn?” 

I give him best crazy look.Just the thought of talking to Jesse, it would take a while to sort out that mess and Finn. . .  “Finn kissed Quinn. That’s the end of it.” My tone tells him to breach no more on the subject and h nods, understanding and taking another sip of his mocha, waiting for me to continue. I don't get why he cares so much. He hates Jesse and know, now, how I feel on the Finn thing. “As for Jesse,” I sigh, taking his hint, and sitting back, “He is probably on a beach in L.A. hooking up with an amazing singer that has the looks to match.” I tell him, bitterness creeping into my voice. “Plus, he betrayed me and he broke my heart." I add, as if that would stop me from hashing things out. 

I remember the times before Jesse's betrayal. We were like the same person- everything added up when we were together and talking to him? It was so fluid. Even if we talked, not getting back together, to just have him as a confidant would be fine because I know that no matter the problem, he would understand- then I remember the make out sessions we had and maybe I wouldn't mind being more than friends with him . . . I would just have to forgive him first. I looked down at my water, remembering that it was there. I take a sip and Kurt, hesitantly, replies. "He might not be as far away as you think."

I choke on my swig and for a second, I swear that I misheard him, and then I stare at him. “What?”

"Turn around." Kurt says, twirling his finger. I started raising my eyebrows, a wary look forming in my demeanor. "If you turn around, you'll see what I mean, Rachel." He explains, calling my name a little loud. I regard him quizzically but turn around. By the window, back to me, sat a head of dark curls and computer with a coffee to the side. I took a deep breath and turned around back in my seat, quickly. I glared at Kurt. What is he up too? He hates Jesse St. James. "You'll thank us." Kurt says fast, reaching out for my hand. My heart start racing. _What is he talking about?_ I’m about to voice my question when I heard my name, loudly, called out and the whole place goes silent.

"Hey Rachel!" Blaine. I did not expect this when I woke up to the text of Kurt asking me for a morning coffee sit down. But thankfully, I knew how to wear my embarrassment on the inside. I didn't shrink down in my seat, I just turned and smiled, managing a small wave. The place started to buzz again as people disregard the big outburst but, out of the of my eye, I saw Jesse sitting up and watching me, a smile playing on his lips. I now had no objections that it wasn't him, I'd know him anywhere. I looked at Kurt, who was gauging my reaction. I shot him a glare before getting up, pecking him on the cheek, and picking up my purse. Blaine, at this point, had reached the table and I gave him a hug.

Not soon enough, I reached the door. I turned and waved to Kurt and his man before walking out of there. Oh god, they are nuts. When I finally got out the door, I breathed in fresh air. I can’t believe them. What did they expect to happen? Why did they do that? How did they even know he was in town or would be there- oh they had so many thing to answer to. But why did I run? So he saw me? It's not like he got up and strode over to me all Gone With the Wind style. Deep down, I knew I should talk to him, but the longer I put i off, the longer I could act like he was the big bad. I knew I would have to talk to him now after that display of whatever it was but why my heart was singing, I couldn't explain. I fish for my keys and walk over to my Range Rover. I knew that if I looked down the line if cars, I would see another almost identical to mine but because of the gold star on the license plate, I wasn't confused.

I rounded the rover to the driver’s side, reaching for the handle and I pushed the unlock button on the remote on my key chain. "Rachel, wait!" I pretend like I didn't hear it, opening my door but he is fast and his hand goes along the top, pressing it shut. I don’t even try to open it again.

It is quiet, his audible breathing swirling the air between us. “Jesse.” I say, quietly and shortly. I can see him in the reflection of the window. His arm is over my shoulder, he is so close that if I leaned back, he could put his arm around me and hold me.

“Rachel.” His breath is warm, coffee tasting. I back away from my door and face him. He lets his hand fall. His blue eyes are shining and his chest has slowed to a normal breathing rate.

“You’re back?” It's obvious and the only thing that comes to mind. He nods and shrugs, well that clears my question up so well.

He just stares at me. It’s unnerving. I hug my arms to myself. “Yea, I’m helping out Vocal Adrenaline.” Oh, so not for me. _Why would he come back for me? Why am I even thinking about this?_ I look at my car and then back at him, then at the ground. This is way beyond awkward. “Can we grab dinner sometime?” My eyes snap to his, confusion lacing through my reaction. “I would really like to catch up with you.” His voice sounds earnest. Very truthful- I don’t trust him though.

I look him up and down, “Why?” I ask.

“I miss you.” It’s so simple, just like that? I am actually speechless. What happened to the Jesse who played games and tricks? Could it be that simple? I’m stunned and I nod. I want to know where trickster Jesse went.

He smiles and tucks a stray lock of hair behind my cheek. Static starts up- of course it would. “I’ll pick you up at 8 then.” I nod again. I am going to behead Kurt and Blaine… or praise them. It will depend on tonight. He opens my door for me and I mutter a thank you. As he closes it and walks away, his black jeans hanging in just the right way, I feel a smile play on my lips, maybe I can forgive him.


End file.
